


Shot Through the Heart

by minkscantsew



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkscantsew/pseuds/minkscantsew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a text post on tumblr and this story immediately popped into my head.</p>
<p>"take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away." -halleydoedog, tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Through the Heart

“Let no one ever tell you that your dreams are too big, or too unrealistic, because even the most farfetched ideas can suddenly become reality.” 

Stiles has never been one to brag. 

Well, usually.

Actually, it really depends on the subject at hand, because sometimes bragging can come off as a self-deprecating thing, like masturbating too much or watching too much anime, in which case Stiles has always been quick to brag, but I digress…Stiles isn’t one to brag about his own accomplishments or abilities.

That is except for one small area of his past: Laser Tag.

Now at this point in time most people have moved on from the early 2000s and the resurgence of laser tag’s popularity, but for Stiles it is a treasured pastime. All throughout his childhood, while his mom was in the hospital and his dad had to stay later and later at the station, Stiles took solace in the lone laser tag arena in Beacon Hills. It was only a couple blocks from the sheriff’s station, so his father would let him wander off during his late nights of making up paperwork. 

Initially Stiles was terrible, as is expected of a lanky, hyperactive 11-year old. He was an uncoordinated and unfocused child who didn’t like to listen to rules, so his first few games were less than stellar. He had spent his first game trying to figure out how to put on the vest and make the gun shoot. In typical Stiles fashion, he had zoned out during the pre-game safety demo during which the manager had specifically instructed, multiple times, that you had to have both hands on the gun in order for it to work. By the second game Stiles had finally realized what he was doing wrong, but at that point the whole red team had targeted him as an easy mark, so he never got a shot off. 

Stiles will admit now that there may have been a slight learning curve as he got used to the game, but once he was, he became a demon in the arena. He spent so much time playing and practicing that he had broken and reset every record in the history of the place, including winning a 1 vs 12 tournament when he was only 12. Basically Stiles became a laser tag master by the time he was in middle school. 

Scott of course knew of Stiles’ laser tagging past and triumphs and was still genuinely proud of his best friend. When they were younger, he would join Stiles once a week, using his precious, meager allowance to buy a few games so the two could torment whichever poor birthday party happened to be in the place on Friday night. However, since becoming a teenager, and a werewolf, Scott had realized that the sensory overload of being in the arena was a little too much to handle, not that they really had time for frivolous games anyway. 

 

That is until Stiles’ 18th birthday.

\----

“Alright guys, let me get some warnings out of the way first,” Scott announced to the unimpressed weres surrounding him outside the surprisingly still operational Beacon Hills laser tag arena. 

“Aren’t they supposed to give us the safety lecture inside,” Erica griped. She winced slightly at the sharp look Derek threw at her for her insubordination. For some reason Derek had quickly jumped on board with the ‘Surprise Stiles with laser tag for his birthday’ plan when Scott had brought it up the week before, and if Derek said yes, that meant the whole pack had to come. If she didn’t know any better, she would almost think Derek was excited to play laser tag. But that couldn’t possibly be it. 

“Technically, yes,” Scott sighed, bringing the attention back to himself, “however, these warnings are not about the actual laser tagging, but more about how you’re going to feel in there.” 

Isaac and Boyd shared a confused look before looking to Derek for some kind of sign that Scott was being dramatic. But Derek stared straight ahead, listening intently to Scott’s clearly hastily prepared speech. 

“First of all, as you know it will be dark, which isn’t really a problem for some of us,” a snicker ran through the wolves surrounding him, while a tsk sounded from the humans to his left. “Don’t worry, Lydia, I’m getting to the part that evens the playing field a bit.” 

They were all a little surprised that Lydia had agreed to join them in such a juvenile venture. It was true that she had mellowed out a lot since their sophomore year, but she was still Lydia, and it was still laser tag. 

“Anyway,” Scott continued, “they kinda have a laser show type thing going on while you play so if you strain too hard with your…night vision,” for lack of a better word, “you can be partially blinded for a few minutes. And don’t laugh, because I’ve done it and it isn’t funny!” 

The warning did nothing to stop Alison and Isaac from giggling at Scott’s expense. At least Alison looked slightly guilty afterward. 

“Aside from that, the noise won’t bother you much, but the smell can be…distracting.”

It was Derek’s turn to chuckle, which brought all eyes immediately, incredulously to him. He simply shook his head and reset his resting face without a word of explanation.

One by one the wolves turned back to Scott to fill in the blank. Luckily Stiles chose that exact moment to come bursting through the arena doors pointing dramatically at the green band around his wrist (which they all had) to let them know it was their turn to play.

“It stinks in there, okay,” Stiles filled in, somehow having kept track of their conversation even when he wasn’t with them. “It smells like hundreds of sweaty people under mixed levels of adrenaline, fear, joy, and arousal, because some people really enjoy laser tag. Now get your furry and/or voluptuous butts in here, our game is up!”

\----

Three games into the evening the wolves were shockingly losing. Team Human, as they had so graciously been dubbed by Stiles, had wiped the floor with them during the first game while the wolves had tried desperately to adjust to the onslaught of sound, light, and smells. Alison’s crack shot was guaranteed to be helpful, but Lydia was a surprisingly quick study in the art of laser tag and had actually ended up in third on the points board by the third game. Stiles was still first of course, but his team was close on his heels and he couldn’t have been happier about it. 

“Suck it, puppy butts,” Stiles cheered as they headed back to the safety demo room for their fourth round, “It’s time to face facts, Humans are better at laser tag. We have finally found one game where your crazy wolf powers cannot help you at all.”

Allison and Lydia whooped and hollered behind him as the wolfs took their seats on the Red Team side of the room, looking remarkably like they had actual tails tucked between their legs. 

“Don’t get too cocky,” Scott warned confidently, “I think they’re finally getting used to the arena,” he added with a nod to the pack, “so you better watch your back this time”. However the wolves behind him looked more nauseous than confident. 

“I didn’t know people could smell that bad,” Boyd whispered absently, staring at the multicolored tacky carpet between the teams. Isaac nodded his agreement as he tried to hide his nose in the collar of his shirt. 

“I’m just glad I haven’t had a seizure since that kanima bullshit because I’m 99% sure those lights should have set me off by now,” Erica chimed in as she edged as close as she could to the exit door where fresh air was ever so slightly seeping in. A shared look of panic flashed through crowd as her words sank in. 

“Shit, Erica, I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about that,” Scott pleaded. Erica flung her hand back casually like a dismissal. 

“Don’t worry, Stiles warned me and made sure I’d be okay before we got her. We tried out a strobe light back at the loft to test it. I’m good.”

A blush crept up Stiles’ cheek as the whole group “Awww”ed at his thoughtfulness. 

“All right, safety dem-, oh it’s you guys still.” The laser tag employee who had been chipper and excited when they first arrived, had become progressively more apathetic as the night had led on. He continued on with a sigh of boredom. “I guess you don’t really need the demo again, right?”

The collective groan was enough of an answer for him. 

“Alright, go on in.” The doors to the arena swung open and the teams jumped into action, somehow more energetic than when they had begun. The scent of aggression and adrenaline filled the prep room as the pack scattered to find their guns.

“I say we knock Stiles off the top of that list this time,” Scott announced loudly to the wolf team as they clambered into now favorite guns and vests. 

“Ha! Try me, McCall. You won’t even be able to find me. I’m like a shadow in there,” Stiles retorted flippantly as he buckled his vest. Allison and Lydia flanked him, eyeing the wolves seriously from across the room. Team Human was not going down without a fight.

“We’ll see about that,” came a low voice from the corner. Derek was hunched down tying his shoe, but his eyes were glowing red and were locked on Stiles. 

“Fuck,” Stiles screeched as the doors opened and tore off into the dark arena. 

“HEY! NO RUNNING, MAN! You said you didn’t need the demo again, come on,” cried the beleaguered attendant as the rest of the group ran in after Stiles. 

The fourth game was a fifteen-minute melee. The pack seemed to be everywhere. Every corner Stiles turned, he felt the vibration in his vest of another hit from some unseen enemy. He had no idea how they had all gotten so good since the last game. Maybe they had been faking it before. 

Stiles rounded another barricade and found himself in the narrow hallway at the far end of the field. It basically ran between the corners of the room, under the ramps that created the upper level. It was usually a decent place to hide, unless someone had found the one pocket up above that could see down into it. He had nicknamed it the nest when he was younger. 

Stiles glanced up and saw a blinking red vest in the window of the nest. He aimed quickly and fired, relishing the little melody that meant he had finally earned some points that round. He looked up again, ready for retaliation, but the light was gone from the nest. He slowly crept forward, preparing himself for the ambush that was likely to come.

Suddenly he ran face first into Derek Hale’s broad chest. Stiles hadn’t even seen him enter the hallway, and after a second glance, he realized why: Derek wasn’t wearing his vest. Stiles glanced up again, catching sight of the deep red eyes glaring down at him, and finally put two and two together.

“You know,” he stammered as Derek slowly walked forward, forcing Stiles back and into the corner, “You only get points if you hit me with the laser, not with anything else, like your fist, or your claws, or any other appendage really.” He could feel the heat radiating off of Derek as he continued to creep closer. Stiles felt the wall brushing against his arm as Derek’s sheer mass ushered him further and further backward until another wall crashed into him from behind. Still Derek stepped closer. 

Stiles was completely trapped. His not-so-slight frame completely shadowed by Derek’s as the alpha wolf stared at him, hungrily. The stale scent of the arena was replaced by the musky, heady scent of Derek’s skin tantalizingly close to Stiles’ mouth. 

Derek brought his arm up to cage Stiles in further, his other hand gripping at Stiles’ shoulder. Slowly the alpha’s hand began to slide across Stiles’ shoulder and up his neck until the warm rough skin of his palm cradled the boy’s jaw, and knife sharp claws ghosted over the skin of his scalp. A full body shiver ran through the boy as Derek leaned forward and slotted his lips over Stiles’.

His mind went blank. Had he blacked out? There was no way Derek was actually kissing him, right? He was dreaming. Surely. 

Derek pulled back with a grin and licked a stripe from Stiles chin to center of his lips before placing a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. 

Now Stiles knew he had to be dreaming. But hey, even if he was, might as well enjoy it.

He finally dropped the laser gun from his hands and wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist. He pulled him closer, feeling the warmth of his body pressed fully against him. He relished how easily their hips slotted together as Derek dove forward and thrust his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. The taste of soda and candy hung on both of their lips as the kiss continued, hands roaming over muscled shoulders and smooth skin. Their tongues danced together, pushing and pulling, as their lips worked together like magic. 

Derek pulled away slightly, breath shallow as he stared back into Stiles’ wide eyes. A rosy blush spread across his face as his lips quirked up into a smile. 

“Happy Birthday, Stiles,” he breathed gently against his lips. Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the violent vibration of his vest. 

“What the fuck,” he mouthed, looking down in confusion. Derek stepped back, revealing the glowing red gun he’d had hidden behind his back the whole time. 

With a wink he ran back down the hallway, throwing his vest back on as he rounded the corner. 

Stiles stood in the corner for the rest of the game, hands ghosting over his slightly parted lips, which still felt rough and abused from Derek’s stubble. He was still smiling when the round ended and they returned their guns to the demo room. Even as he saw his name at the bottom of the scoreboard, with a mere 10 points from his one hit, he couldn’t stop smiling. 

If this was what losing was like, he could stand to lose much more often.


End file.
